foursome
by odstpilot
Summary: continuation of ménage a troi.


Foursome

Summary: continuation of menage a troi.

 **A/N: might go to hell for this. Don't care.**

"Mind if I join?" Ursa asked, disrobing.

The three on the bed eyed Ursa, as she approached them, hips swaying back and forth.

"Come here." Aang said, motioning with his hand.

Ursa pushed Aang on the bed, and mounted him. Leaning forward, she captured hips lips with hers, their tongues caressing with each other's.

"I have an idea, mother." Azula said, catching her attention.

"Which is what?" Ursa asked.

Azula straddled Aang's waist, rubbing her folds against her mothers. She lifted her head and kissed her own mother. A mischievous glint was in Ursa's eyes as she looked at her daughter.

"Ty, why don't you take care of Aang for a minute. I want to show Azula a mother's love." Ursa said.

Dismounting Aang, the two collapse on the bed and Ursa pins her daughter against the mattress. Without warning, Ursa locks her lips with Azula's, and puts her tongue in her mouth. Azula submits, and caresses her mother's tongue with hers.

Ursa runs her tongue down her daughter's neck, leaving a light bruise on the skin. She spread her legs open, and settled inside, her pussy touching Azula's.

"Oh mother." Azula sighs, as pleasure overwhelms herself.

Ursa slowly rubs against Azula, wanting to savor the moment. Azula thrusts upward, rubbing her clit against her mothers. She grabs Ursa and rolls them over, so Azula is now on top. Azula leans forward, husky breathing between both lips.

Aang puts his tongue deep inside Ty Lee's pussy, licking her inside and out. He clenches the bed sheets as Ty Lee runs her tongue up and down his dick, standing at full mast. Both shout muffled cries as they climax. Aang rolls to the side, cum now dripping on the sheets.

Azula aggressively thrusts into her mother, while sloppily making out with her. A burning heat is in her gut.

"I'm close, mother." Azula said.

"Cum for me Azula." Ursa said, grabbing Azula's hips and thrusted upwards, a wet and sticky substance boiling between the two of them.

"Mother!" Azula shouts, collapsing on Ursa. Ursa rolls both onto their sides, caressing her daughter.

"Ty, come over here." Ursa said, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up.

"What do you have planned?" the acrobat asked.

"On the bed and spread them. Face away from me." Ursa said, as she grabbed one of the discarded strap-ons.

"Are you serious?" Ty Lee asked.

"Serious about what?" Aang asked, blinking his eyes open, and observed what Ursa was going to do.

"Oh, this is good." Aang replied.

"It is. And I'm going to do the same thing to you." Azula said, as she put on her strap-on.

"Azula, there's something me and Aang do when pegging." Ursa said, approaching her daughter.

"This sounds good." Azula said.

"It involves rope. I suspend Aang mid-air, while his legs are fully spread open. Makes it easier to penetrate, and the thrill…" Ursa said.

A cruel grin appeared on Azula's face.

"Ty and Aang are going to be sore by the time we're thru." Azula said.

"That, they are." Ursa replied, a strange grin on her face.

"Man, now I know where Azula get her streak." Ty Lee said.

Within a few minutes, Ty Lee and Aang are held at waist height, via ropes attached to their ankles and tied into the ceiling. Their legs are spread into a full straddle, yet neither feels any discomfort.

"Benefits of being flexible." Azula said, slapping Aang in the rear. She then inserted the strap-on inside Aang's rectum and thrusted back and forth. Aang held onto the ropes and groaned in pleasure as Azula sodomized him.

Ursa was doing the same thing to Ty Lee, thrusting in and out of her, listening to her grunts and groans.

Aang cries out Azula's name as he experiences an intense orgasm, spilling his seed everywhere. His head hangs limp, when Azula burns the rope away. He collapses onto the ground, joined by Ty Lee, Ursa having finished her.

"One final thing for the night." Azula said, waking towards a drawer and pulled out a long double ended dildo.

"Who's that for?" Ursa asked.

"Me and you. Ready for ass to ass?" Azula asked.

"What?" Ursa asked, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Hey, Ty and Aang are about to fall asleep, so why not?" Azula asked.

"You're depraved, you know that?" Ursa asked, as she lay on her stomach, and felt the foreign object enter her rectum. The pain subsided, but was still there.

Azula carefully followed the procedure, now penetrated like her mother. The two sat on the bed, legs spread to accommodate the unique position they were in.

"Now, we just move back and forth." Azula said, as she gripped the sheets and moved her hips back and forth.

Aang stood up and grabbed Ursa's hips. He moved her hips back and forth, while Ursa could only moan at the new wave of pleasure that hit her.

Ty Lee likewise helped Azula, all four mirroring each other. Ursa and Azula collapsed, unable to continue the activity any longer. They slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, the object laying on the bed.

Tossing it out, the four climbed into the bed, and faced each other.

"You think anyone will find out about this?" Aang asked.

"If they didn't hear us, I'm sure they won't." Ursa replied.

"We should try this again, sometime." Ty Lee said.

"Maybe. We could make Aang our bitch. Mother, I hear that you give him a good…punishment." Azula says.

"Believe us, I do. Perhaps I can teach Ty Lee some of the ropes." Ursa said.

"I'd like that." Ty Lee said.

 _Fire Nation war room_

 _Next day, near nightfall_

Azula was impatient. She wanted this stupid meeting to be over with, and it looked like her new 'partners' had the same sentiment as her.

"And that concludes that. Meeting is over." Zuko said.

"Thank god." Aang said.

"The following will stay here. Azula, Ursa, Aang, and Ty Lee." Zuko said.

The four briefly panicked, but maintained poker faces.

"What do you need, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"One thing. Don't leave the bedsheets, let alone the room, filled with cum all over the place. I overheard the maids saying that the sheets needed twice the normal washing to get the stains out. And how did the walls get a stain on it? I half expected the ceiling to be covered with it. God know how long it'll take the smell to dissipate." Zuko said.

"Well, fuck." Ty Lee muttered, their night activity known to Zuko.

"And that's last night in a nutshell." Ursa said.


End file.
